1. Field
The present embodiment relates to an information processing apparatus including a storage unit including plural memory banks and a wireless communication unit for executing a wireless communication process, or in particular, to an information processing apparatus for improving the quality of the wireless communication.
The ownership and use of the information processing apparatus (personal computer or portable terminal) having a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) communication function based on IEEE (The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc.) 802.1X and a wireless communication function based on UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) constituting a third-generation mobile unit system have extended.
2. Description of the Related Art
These information processing apparatuses poses a problem that an electromagnetic noise (hereinafter referred to simply as “noise”) generated from each function unit of the apparatus itself interferes with signals transmitted/received by way of an antenna of the apparatus itself (hereinafter referred to as “antenna transmission/reception signal”) thereby reducing the quality of the wireless communication. Especially, the noise generated from a main storage unit at the time of reading/writing data constitute a great factor to reduce the wireless communication quality.
In view of this, a technique for suppressing the noise generated by the main storage unit has been proposed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-153281 (JP9-153281). This technique is intended to suppress the noise generated when accessing the main storage unit. A signal output unit accessing the main storage unit outputs a true address signal and a true data signal to a memory bank 1 of the main storage unit as signals received from a CPU (Central Processing Unit), while an address signal and a data signal inverted from the true signals are output to a memory bank 2 of the main storage unit. As a result, currents flowing the memory banks 1 and 2 become inversely symmetric with each other thereby reducing the noise generated from the main storage unit.